This invention relates to seat covers, and, more particularly, to retractable seat covers for covering the seats of golf carts when unoccupied.
A golf course will ordinarily have so many motorized golf carts that they cannot afford sheltered storage space for them all. Consequently, they are left exposed to the weather. The sun damages the surfaces. Snow, rain, dust and dirt are deposited on the surfaces as well. Various covers may be thrown over the carts or the seats of the carts to protect them from the elements. Wind may displace the covers, exposing the surfaces to the elements. When a golfer leaves the cart to play a hole in the rain, the seat will be wet when he returns. It is awkward to either cover or dry the seat each time the player leaves the cart.
It is a very labor intensive task for the course personel to keep the cart seats clean and dry.